winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally
Sally is one of Mitzi's friends (or followers) alongside Darma and a former Dark Fairy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Sally has long dark purple hair pulled back and worn in a low ponytail held in two places with two dark blue scrunchies and a dark blue headband She wears purple themed makeup, along with pale lipstick/gloss. She wears a short, revealing dark blue dress. Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg|Second from the right. |-|Dark Fairy Form= When the Wizards of the Black Circle transformed Mitzi, Sally, and Darma into Dark Fairies, Sally undergoes a considerable transformation. Her purple hair is pulled into a messy ponytail by a navy blue diadem, allowing previously unseen bangs to fall freely. Her outfit consists of a violet-and-navy-blue striped spaghetti-strap tank top that shows a few inches of her abdomen, purple jeans held up by a navy blue double belt, and striped blue fingerless gloves. She is also given a pair of ever-fluttering, translucent blue wings. SallyhadaFullT4.png Personality Although, Sally and her friend Darma are constantly following Mitzi, she does seem to have a sense of righteousness as seen when she and her friends were led into the sewers by the Wizards of the Black Circle, she felt that it was dangerous to have followed strangers. Meaning that she is vocal on potentially harmful situations that could endanger her friends and herself, which in a way, shows that she does care for the people she likes. Sally will dislike and hold grudges against people her friends do not like, i.e. when Mitzi hated Stella because of Brandon. This is seen when they were at the Love & Pet Shop, and noticed the couple holding each other, Sally immediately started glaring at them. She appears to be the more quiet person out of her friends. Sally also loves power, glory and has a strong determination to prevail over those she despises; for example, immediately accepting the Wizards' offer to give her magical powers for the sole purpose of destroying the Winx and their reputation. She is also inconsiderate shown during her training in magic with the Wizards. She levitated a car and had no qualms of damaging someone else's property. In fact, it she was actually having fun. She is rude which is shown by her cutting people in line and disregarding signs. Series |-|Season 4= Her first appearance was in "The White Circle", along with Darma, she inquired Mitzi about her crush on Brandon and watched her perform for him. She also took note that Stella will not hand over Brandon so easily. She then appeared briefly again, while latching onto Brandon as Mitzi convinces him and Sky to enter a surfing contest in the next episode. Her final appearance was in "Magic Lessons" where her and her friends were transformed into Dark Fairies by the Wizards of the Black Circle. With her newfound powers, she and her friends are mentored by the wizards for awhile and soon began to wreak havoc in Gardenia Park but was stopped by the Winx and returned back to normal with no memory of what had happened. |-|Season 5= She is seen very briefly having drinks with Mitzi and Darma in the episode "The Lilo". |-|Season 6= Sally appears only as a cameo in the episodes "Broken Dreams" and "Shimmer in the Shadows" using her dark fairy outfit as her costume at the gothic party Gardenia. She, Darma and Mitzi were victims of the enchantment placed on by the Children of the Night. She and everyone else who had been affected by them were finally back to normal thanks to the Winx's intervention. She is last seen enjoying the Halloween costume party at the end of the episode. Magical Abilities During her brief period as a Dark Fairy, her powers are centered around negative energy since it was the Wizards of the Black Circle who imbued her with their magic. Because of the Wizards' own source of magic, her powers were fueled by the people's negative feelings towards magic, as their negative feelings start to wan, so does the strength of her powers. Sally possesses all generic magical abilities all magical beings have, most commonly, flight, spell casting and manifesting/projecting magical energy. She is also able to levitate a whole car. She is however, very inexperienced with magic and required some training from the Wizards to actually start using them. After some training, she is able to use them with ease but was still rusty. Her skill in magic still needed improvements as the Winx easily outmatched her. Uses of Magic *'Dark Energy Projection:' She can shot dark purple and black energy at objects and people in the form of beams or spheres which can set fires and destroy objects. *'Shield:' She changes her dark energy beams into a solid form, reflecting Bloom's Dragon Heart attack. *'Negative Energy:' Energy that she emits as a Dark Fairy which can be sensed by true Fairies. Trivia *It is noted that a student from Cloud Tower, named Shilly, looks like Sally, only the latter's color base is red. *When Sally is seen in Season 6, attending the Halloween party in her dark fairy outfit, she lacked her wings. *She and Darma do not appear at all in the comics and are replaced by Stacy and Brooke in Issue 101. Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Gardenia Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters